Mom, do you remember?
by XxCamixX
Summary: A very short drabble of lucy's and her fathers last minutes with Layla. Please give it a chance and read and review it?


**AN: So after reading a couple of mother day Fanfic I decided that I also will write one. A little late I now but I got so inspired. Anyway I got inspired of writing this Fanfic when I finished reading the Swedish book "I taket lyser stjärnorna" (English translation: On the ceiling the stars are shining.)**

**A really good book that I recommend reading, if it may be on your language otherwise you can watch the movie. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Fairy Tail they belong to Hiro Mashima. And a few quotes that are on this Fanfic belong to Johanna Thydell the author of the book mentioned above.**

* * *

Mom, do you remember?

A girl at the age of thirteen is sitting on a chair by a bed on a hospital. She is holding woman's hand in her own smaller one. She is looking at the woman that is fighting for her life. The girl was trying to be strong but it was so hard while she was seeing the woman that she admired so much, the woman that she loved with all her heart, the woman that was her mother be in so much pain. The girl dried the sweat that was coming from her mother's forehead. As she did so the woman smiled at her daughters attempts of making her feel better.

"Thank you Lucy." The woman whispered with a soft voice.

Lucy as the girl was named, just nodded and sat back down on the chair. She kept glancing at the door of the room, as if she was waiting for someone to arrive.

"He'll come Lucy, just be patient." The woman said giving Lucy a warm smile.

"I know he will mom, he has to right?" Lucy said as she felt some tears gather at the corner of her eyes.

"Oh don't cry! Come lay down here with me on the bed." The woman said patting a spot by her side. At the action she flinched it was painful for her moving just a little bit.

"No mama, I will just hurt you by doing that." Lucy said and stayed on the chair.

"Oh don't be silly I'll be alright." The woman said giving Lucy a soft smile.

At that moment a man about the age of thirty walked inside the room.

"Hi Layla, how are you feeling?" The man asked the woman whose name was Layla.

Layla frowned and shook her head.

These were the last few hours that the man and Lucy would be able to spend with Layla. Layla was very sick and the doctors had said that there wasn't anything they could do. Layla's life had been prolonged by the help of machines but the doctor had said it was best just to let her go, As being alive was too painful for Layla.

Lucy got up from the chair and stood closer by her mom.

She had so many things that she wanted to say. So many things that she wanted to know. But Lucy just couldn't figure out how to say it. Lucy felt how the tears had started to flow freely down her cheeks.

"I am going to miss you so much Mom." She said as she hugged her mom gently.

"I am always going to be there Lucy. You won't be able to see me, but I'll always be by your side." Layla said softly as she patted her daughters back.

"I am so sorry Layla. If only I could something more." The man said as he also walked closer to Layla.

"It's okay Jude, I am okay. I love both of you so much. I am just sorry that I couldn't be stronger." Layla said as her breath became more slowly and uneven.

Layla's eyes closed and Jude ran out of the room and called a doctor.

"I am sorry. But she is gone." The doctor whispered as he walked out of the room. Giving Lucy and her father a last time alone with Layla.

Jude fell to his knees and cried. He cried and cried. As he did so Lucy laid down by her mother on the bed and gently stroke Layla's cheek.

"Mama, do you remember when I was little I always looked at you when you were putting makeup on? I thought you were so beautiful and I sat on the bathroom floor following every move you made with the brush and powder puff. Then I helped you choosing clothes. Do you remember that you once said, think about it Lucy, that when you get older then we can borrow each other's clothes? Do you remember when you said that? Mama? Won't it be like that now?" Lucy said softly as tears ran down her face.

* * *

**AN: So this was a short story about Lucy and the last minutes with her mom. What did you think?**

*****_Mama, do you remember when I was little I always looked at you when you were putting makeup on? I thought you were so beautiful and I sat on the bathroom floor following every move you made with the brush and powder puff. Then I helped you choosing clothes. Do you remember that you once said, think about it Lucy, that when you get older then we can borrow each other's clothes? Do you remember when you said that? Mama? Won't it be like that now_**?* **

**This quote is from the book I taket lyser stjärnorna by Johanna Thydell and I do NOT own it!**

**Anyway please tell me whatcha think and I know that it is a little late to be posting this but you know Y.O.L.O! XD**

**Until next time**

**XoXo**

**XxCamixX**


End file.
